


Love... and Other Forms of Nourishment

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, POV Magnus Bane, Stylist Magnus Bane, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Alec and Magnus fall in love over one sugar cookie at a time. (In which, Magnus is a personal stylist, Alec is a cake baker, and there is not a universe in which we can’t make Malec fall in love).
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 72
Kudos: 331
Collections: SHBingo, Very Best Malec





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is for the bingo square _first time_; it IS first time if you squint, technically. There is a first time involved, at least; I reserve the right to be liberal with the interpretation of the prompt!
> 
> Also. If you are one of those people who take issue with holiday seasonal things being posted too early, _this is not the fic for you_. Really. This is a two-parter that the second half of which will be posting on Valentine's Day.

The first time he walks into _Gideon's_, Magnus doesn't really pay much attention. He's just styled three clients back to back, and has an appointment with another in about half an hour from now. Magnus' mind is on the department store where he will play _personal shopper_ to a man with more money than sense and a fondness for the color gold that makes Magnus want to turn down the brightness in the room every time he sees him. He is yet to leave his company without a headache.

Magnus' sole focus is on the coffee he's heard is excellent, and the generously-filled bacon, brie, and cranberry on whole grain that he's been tasting since he saw the bakery's menu in his mailbox. He might add a mouth-watering looking lemon layer cake to his order when he sees a customer at a nearby table with a slice, and he could be aware that the man stood at the other end of the counter is tall, with good hair, and an attractive profile. Though Magnus really doesn't have the time for anything else if he wants to have lunch before a busy afternoon on his feet. So he thanks the beautiful woman serving him with a bright smile, grabs his purchases, and leaves Gideon's without another thought, glad that his new office is only a couple of minutes away on foot.

The second time Magnus goes to Gideon's for lunch, it is a more peaceful day for him. He's had three clients, which is often typical of his mornings, yet his afternoon will be filled with nothing but admin duties. The thought is less than thrilling, though Magnus will feel a sense of accomplishment by the time he leaves his office for all his paperwork being done. It is the first week in January, long faces just about everywhere he looks for the end of the holiday season and a return to normality. Though not in Gideon's; when Magnus pushes the door of the bakery open, it's to the sound of happy, murmured conversation, background music that is just loud enough to comfort and not distract, and what can only be described as _banter_ between the staff serving.

The queue to be served is four deep which also might be typical; Magnus thinks he remembers a similar wait the first time he came here. It gives him time first to look at the simple though homely bakery interior; pale pink painted walls, a dark wooden floor, highly polished wooden tables, and tastefully displayed art on every wall. The menu behind the counter is beautifully set out by an artistic hand, and every surface is gleaming, the atmosphere both laid back and welcoming. The tip jar has bills sticking out of it already for being so full. Magnus makes a mental note to add an extra tip this time since the sandwich and coffee were perfect before and he'd only had a few coins to hand. On this occasion, he orders a roast pepper, pesto, and mozzarella grilled sandwich and a slice of apple tart that looks beautifully caramelized on top. _Maia_, the same woman who served him on his first visit, is just as cheerful today.

"What are you studying?" Magnus asks with a nod to the open textbook beside the cash register that he notices her eyes keep falling to as she prepares his order.

"Marine biology. I have a test tomorrow morning. Thought I'd cram in a little study while I'm here."

"Describe the richness of fauna occupying the continental shelf."

Both Magnus and Maia turn around at the voice calling to her from the other end of the counter. The dark-haired man from last time waves a flashcard before putting it back on a pile next to where a tower of cups and mugs are stacked, shrugging his shoulders as he gives Maia a teasing smile. He's _beautiful_, Magnus thinks, clearing his throat when he catches himself staring.

"What?" the man asks Maia when she doesn't answer. "You told me to quiz you."

Maia looks at Magnus giving a roll of her eyes that is comical, quickly wrapping up his sandwich and sliding it into a bag along with his tart and some napkins. Magnus hears her begin to recite details about crustaceans and gastropods, smiling for the soft, laughter-filled conversation that follows between Maia and _him_ as he leaves.

On his third visit, which is only a week later, Magnus decides that he deserves a rest. He hasn't had more than a few hours off over the last seven days, what with clients worrying about expanded waistlines being covered while they work on whatever crazy diet fads they think will help them lose ten pounds quickest. Magnus has five weddings to style over the next few months, and the initial fittings of three have been these past few days. Already Magnus is tired of tantrums and snide comments from mother-in-laws-to-be and would-be bridesmaids, both fearing the bride will look far more beautiful than them. Which Magnus has bitten his tongue against, kindly smiling at teary brides offering them comfort and support when he can.

So today, with a two-hour window before he sees his final client, Magnus is going to sit in Gideon's and soak up the happy atmosphere he remembers feeling. It is a little later in the afternoon than he has previously visited so the bakery isn't so busy, though almost every table is full. _Maia_ is apparently out shopping, so it is the tall, dark-haired man who turns a smile on Magnus as he steps up to be served, making Magnus' stomach flutter in the process.

"Hey. What can I get you?" the man asks as he drapes a towel over his shoulder, tapping long fingers against a tablet that Magnus assumes is used to take orders with. Beautiful fingers. Magnus clears his throat scolding himself for letting his thoughts wander _anywhere_.

"Oh. Well, what would you recommend? No," Magnus amends, feeling bold, "what did _you_ have for lunch?"

"I had something like the Italiano," the man replies with a curious smile, nodding to the board behind him. Magnus reads _salami, prosciutto, rocket salad, feta cheese, sun-dried tomatoes on rustic white bread_, and presses a hand over his stomach when it rumbles. It has been a _while_ since breakfast.

"Well. I'll have that, then. Along with a latte—to eat in, today."

"Anything sweet?"

"Surprise me," Magnus says, fixing a smile on his face even if he feels _silly_ for the flirtatious tone of his own voice. He's only asking for something to _eat_; if he's this embarrassed about a little tease it really _has_ been too long.

"Almond-cherry cake it is," the man says, ringing his purchases up and taking Magnus' card. "I'll bring it all over to you."

Magnus chooses a table somewhere near the middle of the bakery so that he has a view out the window and also of the counter itself. He watches his server prepare his lunch with a look of determination on his face as well as an easy smile; which shouldn't be as endearing as Magnus finds it, but is. Magnus glances around at other customers: one is at a table near the door huddled into a jacket while furiously typing away at a laptop; another is absently drinking a coffee in between turning the pages of a thick book; a couple appear to be completing a crossword puzzle together in between bites of cake; and a second couple is making what sounds to be an extensive list for an upcoming vacation.

Most of Magnus' attention is taken by the man behind the counter, however. His tight gray t-shirt reveals a muscular physique that surely is a sign of hours spent in a gym. His eyes when he looks up catching Magnus watching him are hazel. His dark hair is carefully styled, and his chin free of even the slightest hint of stubble. His posture is military-like which seems out of place in a _bakery_. Magnus is intrigued; telling himself it is for more reasons just than the man is _pretty_.

"Here you go," the man says when he brings a tray over to him, carefully sliding his plates and cup in front of him. "Let me know what you think."

"I will. Thank you…?"

"Alec," he replies with a flicker of a smile.

"Magnus."

"Nice to meet you, Magnus. Let me know if you need anything."

Magnus bites his tongue against saying all kinds of inappropriate things, berating himself for every one of them. He turns his focus solely to the sandwich in front of him, determined to enjoy every mouthful so he can adequately review the menu—and have something to talk to _Alec_ about.

And talk he does; Magnus doesn't know why he is so drawn to Alec, only that once he starts talking, he is unable to stop. Magnus finds himself telling Alec all kinds of things: that he works as a personal stylist; that his idea of exercise is typically tai chi which is far gentler than Alec's MMA; that his _office_ is only a couple of minutes from Gideon's; and that he has two cats at home named Chairman Meow and Church. Alec, in turn, reveals he opened the bakery in effect to piss his parents off, who'd had aspirations of him one day running their family law firm. They had all but disowned him for it, and also for not marrying a woman they'd deemed _suitable_ for him—which of course he couldn't have in good conscience since Alec has recently come out as gay. Alec also shares how much he loves his siblings; his sister Isabelle, and brothers Max and Jace. It is Jace's girlfriend Clary who is responsible for all of the beautiful artwork in Gideon's.

"Why _Gideon's_?" Magnus finds himself asking when he is leaving, knowing he'll now have to take a taxi so he won't be late for his client when he had planned on a slow walk to their apartment.

"Oh. Gideon's my middle name. My parents didn't want me to use _Lightwood_ because that's the name of their business. I wanted _some_ ties to who I am—was. Even if things are so different now."

Magnus is even more intrigued, though he doesn't have the time for further questions. But he does now have a whole list of excuses for why he'll be returning. "Well. Everything was delicious. I think I'll be back tomorrow," Magnus says, taking Alec's hand to shake across the counter; so formal, yet it sends a thrill of excitement up the length of his spine.

"I look forward to it," Alec replies, and Magnus tells himself he is _not_ imagining the drop in his tone, or the _look_ in his eyes that speaks of all kinds of interesting things. Magnus is still smiling when he jumps out of his taxi a few minutes later, humming to himself as he waits for his client to buzz him into the apartment building.

* * *

"Admit, Magnus. You have a _crush_."

Magnus keeps his gaze anywhere but on Catarina, toying with his ear cuff and clearing his throat. He _does_ have a crush. Though he isn't willing to let himself be teased mercilessly about it for the entire evening. He hasn't seen Catarina for two weeks because of the double shifts she's been working; there are plenty of other things for them to catch up on.

_Alec_ has been on Magnus' thoughts for the past four weeks—possibly longer, even. Though it is that first time Magnus had eaten in Gideon's that Alec firmly wedged himself in Magnus' mind. Magnus has returned to the bakery three or four days a week ever since, determined to work through every item on the menu if he has to; just for the chance to snatch a few minutes with Alec every chance he gets.

"I have no such thing," Magnus retorts belatedly, catching the disbelieving look in Catarina's eyes.

"But you've been _different_," Catarina insists, which Magnus doesn't want to hear at all. "Ever since you've been going into _Fifty Shades Of Grain_—"

"The bakery is not called _Fifty Shades Of Grain_—"

"You've been obsessed with Pastry Casanova—"

"I am _not_ obsessed," Magnus hisses, casting a careful glance around the bar they are in; which is not all that far from Gideon's. Who knows who might overhear them? He doesn't want his pining, lustful thoughts to get back to _Alec_, who is _Alexander_ in his private thoughts, and other endearments Magnus _knows_ would put the most delicious pink to the man's ears were he to hear them.

If his choice of bar means Magnus has the opportunity to sneak a glance in through the window of Gideon's for knowing Alec is working late tonight, then Catarina doesn't need to know about it. Alec is working extra hard at the moment since it is Valentine's Day next week and he has a lot of orders to fill. Magnus has even stayed after Gideon's closed a few nights just to keep Alec company; Catarina doesn't need to know about that, either.

"What kind of hours does the Cake Angel do?" Catarina asks, with mischief in her smile as she observes him over her drink. "I thought all bakers worked overnight, or from two in the morning, or something."

_Angel_, since the logo for Gideon's comprises lettering written across the middle of a Cupid-esque angel complete with bow and arrow; a nod to Alec's hobby of archery and a hint of his sweet nature—to Magnus' mind, of course. Alec would say it's another dig at his parents who seem to believe they have angelic blood, but that seems far less _fun_.

"Alec has two bakers who prepare all of the bread for their sandwiches, as you say, _overnight_. Alec works from around six or seven in the morning since he makes cakes for Gideon's, as well as serves. Mostly, his working day finishes around four, or five. Maia, and two other members of staff rotate at the counter throughout the week."

"You seem pretty invested in this place for someone who doesn't have a crush on its owner, Magnus."

Magnus refuses to look at her again. So what if he's sampled new cake ideas Alec has been trying out, or watched him put together trays of cupcakes and muffins that he's then snagged the excess frosting from when they are boxed up for special deliveries? Whose business is it but Magnus' if he and Alec have been messaging back and forth for almost three weeks now? No one else needs to know that Magnus has been working up the courage to ask Alec out for a drink for so long, that he fears he might blurt it out at any given moment for not being able to control his mouth around him.

"So, what are you waiting for?" Catarina asks when Magnus tries and fails to turn the subject of discussion to _Ragnor_, who is currently traveling and reveling in sending them postcards from exotic locations. "Ask him out."

"Catarina—"

"I'm serious. You don't stop talking about him, you have this _Alec smile_ on your face whenever so much as a _cookie_ is mentioned. You're crushing, hard. _Do_ something about it."

Of course, her words are playing on Magnus' mind the next time he sees Alec, which is the next day. And then the next day, and the one after that as well. They speak for growing lengths of minutes every time he goes in, Alec making Magnus' heart dance in anticipation of how _happy_ he seems to be to see him. It is how Magnus finds himself helping Alec decorate sugar cookies on February the Thirteenth after Gideon's has closed, an extra chill in the air making them both thankful to be snug inside the bakery.

Alec's of course are neater having had far more practice, though Magnus likes to think his hand is fairly steady, and he definitely has an eye for detail. Magnus finishes the cookie he's working on with a flourish of extra edible glitter that invites a delighted chuckle from Alec.

"You're a natural," he says, while bagging up previous batches that are now dry enough to go in their air-tight packaging.

"Not at all."

"I'm serious."

"How many of these do you think you'll sell tomorrow, Alec?" Magnus asks, going back to tying ribbons on the bags already done.

"All of them I think."

There must be _hundreds_ of sugar cookie sales for Gideon's just in the past week alone. Alec makes them anyway, but for Valentine's he has special designs with hearts and angels, as well as a range of cookies he'll ice in person tomorrow with personal messages. There are piles and piles of them ready for messages, so Alec must be expecting them to be popular. Magnus thinks he is looking forward to doing that more than anything else.

"Well. They are beautiful cookies," Magnus tells him. He would know; the two of them have sampled enough misshapen ones over the last couple of nights. Magnus can pretend he has forgotten what it is like to go straight home after work for how often he is now in Gideon's after leaving his office.

"Thank you."

"Though it is a pity you won't get to keep any for yourself."

"Honestly, Magnus," Alec says as he stretches against a counter before rolling his neck, "I love making these things, but after a while? They're just too sweet."

"That's because we've eaten the equivalent of about six each, just this evening. If you had one, or perhaps two, just for you, that wouldn't be so bad, surely?"

Alec's eyes sparkle with flirtatious tease that makes Magnus' stomach quiver. "Well. I don't have anyone to make me any, unless I go to a rival bakery, or something."

"I am offended," Magnus teases, pushing closer to Alec the last two cookies he's iced. Alec's smile is _beautiful_ for it, toying with them both; enough for Magnus to believe he really won't be selling them. His heart _soars_ when Alec picks them both up and slides them on to a napkin, turning his head as though he is admiring them.

"Thanks, Magnus."

"So. Any plans for the big day?" Magnus asks, hoping the smile on _his_ face isn't quite as idiotic as it feels. He wants to _ask_ him; for drinks, dinner, dancing—anything at all.

Alec drops his gaze, tapping his fingers against the edge of the counter. "Oh. No. No; I'll be busy, what with icing cookies with messages for most of the day, and making the usual cakes in the morning."

"And after work?"

Alec shakes his head. "What about you?"

Now is the perfect opportunity. _Ask_, Magnus begs himself. He knows there is no one special in Alec's life, and he is _sure_ from the sweet tension between them that _something_ is possible. Why doesn't he just ask?

"I have some sample materials to put together for a client," is what Magnus says instead, wanting to punch himself.

"On Valentine's Day? Night?"

"Well. I suppose it is just another day, after all. This client I will be seeing on the fifteenth; it is best I am as prepared as possible for our meeting."

"Because they're… difficult?"

"Eccentric," Magnus corrects, though he can think of choicer words for _Lorenzo Rey_. "I like to have everything as ready as I can."

"They must be, if they have you working late," Alec says, with the tiniest of frowns. "Does that mean I won't see you tomorrow?"

Magnus argues with himself that Alec is _not_ sounding as though he'd miss him if he didn't come in. It isn't as though Alec has made any effort to see him outside of Gideon's, he reminds himself, thinking it's appropriate that his heart is now sinking for that realization.

"And miss you working your fingers to the bone icing all these gushing, loving messages to half of New York? Absolutely not."

Alec's shoulders do _not_ fall in relief; Magnus is adamant they don't. "Well _good_. Maybe I'll even save you one," Alec replies, and because he is a demon, winks at Magnus. Magnus is of course a stuttering mess for it; his hand can't fly to the comfort of his ear cuff because he forgot to put it on this morning, and there are no customers he can pretend to turn his gaze on. So he clears his throat and tries to control the way he is _beaming_ at Alec.

"I look forward to it."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Gideon's is _packed_. Magnus stands outside the storefront looking in at the queue, not sure how he's supposed to squeeze inside. Alec has even brought out another table purely to ice his cookies on; how did Magnus not picture just how popular these things would be? There are customers coming out of the bakery happily clutching their cookies, or bashfully passing them to their beloveds receiving kisses in return.

Magnus can't even get Alec's attention. Not that he really wants to; Alec looks in his element inside. He is laughing, and happily icing, and having a great time with his customers. The sugar cookies are selling out fast; Magnus is sure Alec is right in his estimations of them all selling out by the end of the day. It is a joy to watch Alec having such fun. Magnus is wistful because he isn't a part of it, then tells himself he'll come back when it's calmed down. He doesn't really have much of an appetite right now anyway for having a sleepless night thinking about all the things he'd like to say—and do—to Alec.

Back in his office, Magnus throws himself into work, catching up on paperwork he's put off for three weeks, and putting together details for _Lorenzo_ so that he can be braced for every eventuality during the afternoon with him tomorrow. He doesn't have any clients today; who would want to see their stylist on Valentine's Day, after all? Honestly, he could have worked from home, though Magnus likes to keep his professional life away from his private one as much as possible. When he is home, he doesn't have to think about clients, or anything other than the things he likes to do for himself. Which currently is spending time with _Alec_, and he can't exactly do that right now.

Magnus makes some calls, sure it's just coincidence that everyone on the end of those calls sounds distracted and loved-up, as though to spite him for how alone he feels. He forgets the time, working on spreadsheets and blog posts and all kinds of things he doesn't normally spend that much time on. When he looks at the clock again, Magnus' heart sinks for realizing Gideon's will now be closed, that his chance to speak to Alec today is probably gone. With a forlorn sigh that echoes out in the small space of his office, Magnus lets his head drop to his desk for exactly five seconds, then demands of himself he do more work. It's not as though he has anything else to do with his evening.

A thud against his office door has Magnus jumping in his seat, standing and approaching the door with care. He isn't due any clients, and so rarely has visitors here. Magnus' mouth falls open in surprise when he sees Alec on the other side, juggling trying to keep a grip on two large paper bags.

"Alec?"

"You didn't come in today. I figured, maybe you were too busy. I saw the light on here, thought I'd bring you something to eat."

Magnus, who hadn't even been aware that Alec had known where his office was, is dumbstruck, leaving poor Alec holding on to those weighty-looking bags a few seconds too long. "Come in," he says, stepping back and closing the door behind him.

"This place looks great," Alec says with a tremble in his voice as he slides the bags on to Magnus' desk and looks around the office space.

The walls are cream, with lots of windows keeping it bright in the day so his clients can admire their reflections in natural lighting. The changing booth is behind a thick orange curtain, and a two-seater couch of almost the same color fills most of the other free space in the room. Magnus has a closet filled with pins, tape measures, and other haberdashery items for when he is helping a client with _fittings_, and even a sewing machine that he uses at his desk when fixing small items like hems. He doesn't make clothes all that often but loves the freedom to do so, running up a pattern on a whim when he sees something he likes. That _Alec_ seems to approve of everything he sees makes Magnus happier than he thinks he probably should be, so charmed by Alec's sudden company that there isn't much room in his head for rational thought.

"Thank you," he says, suddenly wishing he had something to offer Alec other than coffee.

"We were so busy today. I didn't even have time for a break. I'm sorry I didn't answer your message," Alec adds drawing his phone from his pocket to wave.

So perhaps Magnus is a _little_ relieved to hear it, part of him wondering if all his flirting and falling over his words might have pushed Alec away. "It's okay. I was going to come in, but you looked so busy—"

"You were? I mean, you saw?" Why does Alec have to look so pleased? Magnus is sure his heart won't take it.

"Yes. Did you have to write any unusual messages on those cookies?"

"A lot of really, _really_ awful Valentine puns. Like, _really_," Alec says with a small groan, making his way back to the desk and to Magnus' surprise, pulling out a small bottle of champagne; just enough for two glasses.

"Oh? Such as?" Magnus asks watching Alec expertly pop the cork then return to the bag for two flutes that Magnus thinks are plastic. Alec passes one to him and raises the other before answering.

"The usual things. _Bee_ _mine_, along with a drawing of a bee. _I donut what I'd do without you._ _You're my butter half_."

"People actually asked for those things on cookies_?" _

"I drew the line at having to draw a penis." Alec says it so factually that Magnus almost chokes on his champagne, earning himself a crinkly smile that sets his heart off dancing once again.

"Well."

"Though I _think_ a couple of my cookies were used as a proposal. They have been in the past, anyway."

"Oh. That's lovely."

"It really is."

"I'm sorry; would you like to sit?" Magnus asks belatedly, for them standing awkwardly in the office space. Alec nods following him over to the couch, which really _is_ only a two-seater. There is no way for their thighs not to be pressed together as they sit, meaning jostling, shy smiles, and a lot of looking elsewhere until they settle.

"So, how long have you been here, Magnus?" Alec asks, once they've clicked their flutes together confirming they are indeed plastic.

"Last November. The lease on my old space was up. I considered making one of my rooms at home into an office space, but I am enjoying having work separate from where I live."

"I can't imagine working and living in the same space either," Alec replies. "I like the walk to work in the morning. Gives me time to clear my head, think about what I need to do for the day."

"I agree."

"You know. I can probably see this place from outside the bakery," Alec says then standing back up after putting his glass down on the floor beside the couch. Magnus does the same then joins him for not knowing what to do when Alec charges across the room and pulls the blinds back from the window.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. _Look_," Alec says, beckoning him closer, close enough that Magnus' back brushes against Alec's chest when he steps in front of him to do as asked. "I came down here to where you said this place was to look for myself, then went back to get food. I _thought _I could see it, but now I know."

Magnus is so touched by the gesture, so giddy for being in Alec's personal space, that he leans back a little for it resting against Alec. Alec doesn't seem to mind, letting his hands rest on Magnus' hips. Magnus' skin bristles with excitement for it, and every word he thinks to say gets stuck on his tongue.

"It's not the worst view from here," Alec says when the silence stretches between them. Alec's voice is low and heated, making it hard for Magnus to concentrate on anything. But he tries, humming his agreement and looking out the window with him.

Magnus' office is on the third floor overlooking the main street to the left and a small park to the right. He stands here sometimes watching the world go by when he's waiting in between clients, or letting his thoughts wander—to Alec more and more of late. And now for realizing he can just about see Gideon's from here is going to make the view all the more distracting. Especially for the warm hands currently splayed wide on his sides and the thumb beginning to circle just above Magnus' belt at his waist.

"No. It isn't," Magnus agrees when he persuades his words to come out, clearing his throat and wincing for the tiny squeak in his throat.

"I live about twenty minutes from here. In that direction," Alec adds, slipping his hand around so that it's resting on Magnus' stomach and pulling him firmer against him, while he points over his shoulder. Magnus leans back, and when he's feeling brave slots his fingers through Alec's.

"I am about ten minutes from here, though in almost the opposite direction."

"That's not that far."

There is insinuation and a question in Alec's words that tells Magnus he is talking about beyond tonight. He doesn't know why he is so confident about that, though for the way the air seems to be building a charge around them, he knows he can be. Magnus squeezes Alec's hand against him then starts to turn, swallowing hard once they are face to face. Up close, Magnus' stomach ripples for realizing just how tall Alec really is. And his _eyes_, he thinks, as Alec stares at him with an expression of such heat Magnus needs to lock his knees so they don't fail him, his eyes are _beautiful_.

"Magnus…"

Magnus sighs in relief when Alec kisses him, letting himself be tugged closer by his lapels. Alec groans softly against his mouth which sends a spike of heat right through Magnus making him stumble closer, fumbling to get a grip on his sides. Alec adjusts his stance too, pressing them tight together, though leaving Magnus _trembling_ for the desperate way he says his name again in between kisses.

"I wasn't sure you wanted—" Magnus half-blurts out before Alec kisses him harder, lapping his tongue against his.

"I _wanted_," Alec growls out, dropping his grip on Magnus' blazer only to slide his hands around his lower back and press him closer still.

Magnus groans for it, pawing at Alec's jacket thankful that as is typical he only has a t-shirt underneath. He strips him of them both in seconds, splaying his hands against his chest. Magnus indulges in trailing his fingers through his chest hair before walking his fingers down to rest just over his belt. Alec noses against his cheek to turn his head then drops to start mouthing against Magnus' throat, beginning to help Magnus out of his blazer.

Magnus' blue silk tunic-shirt is off in seconds, Alec _gasping_ when he gets his hands on him; how is Magnus supposed to react to that but to kiss him harder still? He presses against Alec encouraging him to move backward, guiding him over to his couch. Alec snorts with laughter when the backs of his legs hit it, stumbling to stay upright.

"Sorry."

"Don't be," Alec replies, raising an eyebrow in question waiting for Magnus' nod before starting to unbuckle his belt. Magnus wants to do the same, but for Alec dropping his hand to feel out the shape of him through his pants it takes a little time to regain his concentration. Magnus focuses on the stirring heat in his core then plucks at Alec's pants, smiling against his mouth when Alec whimpers for it. "This is gonna last about five minutes," he says with his words coming out strangled, actually gasping once Magnus has his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh.

"Then we'll just have to make it a very good five minutes," Magnus replies, humming against Alec's mouth as he wraps his fingers around his length.

Alec lets his head fall back, resting his hands on Magnus' shoulders as he strokes him. Magnus watches the way he bites his lip and takes the opportunity to run his hand over Alec's chest in exploration. Alec drops his gaze when he does, watching Magnus' hands on him before reaching to take him in hand as well. For the blissful heat of Alec's fingers around his length Magnus braces himself on Alec's hip, sure neither of them will be upright for long.

"And we'll have to do it again," Alec blurts out before kissing him, soft moans blasting against Magnus' lips. He can't _deal_ with it, nudging for Alec to sit, helping him pull his pants and boxers down a little further then doing the same to his own, quickly kicking everything off when his pants get tangled on an ankle. He climbs into Alec's lap groaning when Alec gets his hand on him again, then strokes his hands up his thighs before pulling him close.

"Of course," Magnus replies when he realizes he hasn't answered, earning him a relieved smile. He tilts forward, angling so they are pressed together, cradling Alec's head in one hand as he wraps his fingers around them both. Alec slots his fingers between so they can stroke together, _grinning_ at Magnus before kissing him once more.

Alec's free hand is a warm brand against Magnus' thigh, squeezing and kneading as Magnus writhes for the pleasure they are building together. They pause from kissing to watch the way they slip through their fingers, Alec swirling a thumb over their heads and shuddering for it, before knocking his nose against Magnus' jaw for yet another kiss. Which they keep missing, for the soft gasps blasting from their mouths for how they are building, and words of encouragement when a clever twist of fingers feels particularly good. Alec's _five minutes_ isn't far off at all with them both spilling over each other's chest within seconds of one another. Alec's sigh against his mouth is in relief, his lips curling up into a smile as Magnus pulls back.

"Hi," Alec says softly as he drops their foreheads together, still squeezing at his thigh.

"Hi."

"I hope I'm not wrong in saying that _that_ felt… long overdue. And _great_, of course."

"Of course," Magnus agrees, pushing hair back from Alec's forehead before curling his fingers over his shoulder.

"Though this isn't how I imagined spending Valentine's Day with you at _all_."

It is news to Magnus that Alec had _any_ thoughts of them spending today together. Though all he can think to say is, "oh?"

Alec darts a tongue out over his lips, quickly clearing his throat. "I'm not great at any of this, Magnus. I… I _thought_ I was… dropping _hints_. All _week_," he adds with a mortified trailing off of his words along with a slightly pink tinge to his ears.

_Oh_. "Really, now."

"I don't really know what I'm doing."

"I would say you know exactly what you are doing," Magnus counters looking down at the mess they've made of themselves and each other.

"I didn't mean like _that_; not just that, anyway. But I… I was _hoping_ we could… I don't know, Magnus. Maia seems to think we're dating already, but… we haven't _been_ anywhere yet."

"Well. I suppose _dating_ doesn't have to mean going anywhere."

"But I'd like to," Alec says with a nervous smile. "And _this_, of course. Obviously. But I… I don't know, Magnus. Do you maybe want to get a drink sometime?"

Magnus' face feels like it might split with how hard he is smiling. He has to kiss him again, and then once more for the relieved look on Alec's face. "How about tonight? We could, if you wanted, take a walk first? Or after?"

"We could… maybe we could go for a drink. And then maybe… more of this?" Alec says with hope in his voice and the tiniest flare of his fingers still stretched around them.

"Alexander. Are you inviting yourself back to my apartment, or me to yours?"

Alec's eyes crinkle as he smiles, nosing against him. "_Alexander_?"

"Yes."

"Well. Your place is closer, right? You said ten minutes?"

"It is," Magnus agrees, brushing their lips together. They should move, really, clear up this unexpected though beautiful mess they've made. And to think only a few hours ago Magnus had been maudlin for thinking Alec might forget about him. How much better has his day turned out?

"Then. If that's okay. And you don't mind. I'd… like that. With you."

Magnus nods in agreement, claiming one final kiss before he slides from Alec's lap, glad for the minuscule bathroom in his office that they take turns to use. He is pleasantly surprised that when they dress, neither one of them is shy about looking at each other; even stealing kisses and sharing looks filled with promise, as Alec takes his time to zip Magnus back up.

"The food," Magnus says as they prepare to leave, even though eating is the last thing on his mind.

Alec nods, moving over to the bags still on the desk. "It's just sandwiches."

"I _like_ your sandwiches."

"Well. We can take them with us. Maybe warm them up a little at yours, pick up some fries or something to go with them on the way?"

"Perfect."

Alec's back is to him now, a crinkling sound calling Magnus' attention as he shrugs back into his blazer and flattens out its lapels.

"What do you think, Magnus? Is this okay with you?" He sees Alec's smile before noticing the now-familiar packaging in his hand, containing a large sugar cookie. It is heart-shaped, with perfect, neat icing around its edge in a swirling frame, and _Magnus, be mine?_ emblazoned across the front of it in beautiful lettering. Magnus' heart is _bursting_. He carefully takes the cookie from Alec's fingers closing the gap between them, claiming yet another kiss.

"Of course," he whispers against Alec's mouth, dropping his face into Alec's neck. Alec hugs him close, pressing a kiss to the side of his hair.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Magnus."


End file.
